secrets
by shawna3761
Summary: ok this has some names from junjo romantica but this has nothing to do with it. i made this all up on my own.yes i did have another page on here and the strie is on there but i forgot my password,... but i hope you like. ps there will be yaoi soon :


**secrets**

**Have you ever had a secret that you couldn't tell anyone? Well, I happen to be 15, in an all boy school, and in 9th grade. Well, this is my story.  
**

**It was a regular day with all of the boy's roughhousing. I was, as usual, in the back of the room near the window. And, as usual, I was waiting for our teacher, Mr. Takahashi. I was more aches today because Mr. Takahashi told me last night, as he was tutoring me, that there was going to be a new student today. Mr. Takahashi is my tutor, teacher/Sensei; he lives right next to me. Finally that high pitch tone witch singled that class has started. The door open and Mr. Takahashi walked in the classroom and wrote something on the blackboard. Then he turned around and said, "Please welcome our new student Yuri Shindo, so please make him feel at home."**

**All the students were silent. Mr. Takahashi told Yuri to sit at the desk next to me and told me to share my textbook with him till next period. I thought it would be proper if I introdused myself to Yuri. "Hi, I'm Misaki Akito and if you want me to, I can show you around the school." At first, he looked at me with a puzzled look, and after a minute you finally talked to me. "Hello. As you know, I'm Yuri Shindo. I would love to be shown around the school. Thanks for the offer."**

**"No Prob."**

**Class went by faster than it normally does. When class ended, we had a 20 minute break so I decided to show Yuri around. "Well, Yuri, it seems like we have every class together and lunch together. So it shouldn't be hard for you to find your way around. So this means we're friends, right? I hope it does cause I like you, You're really kind"**

**He smiled and when he did his cheeks turned rosy red. "Yes, we're friends. Why wouldn't we be friends? Thanks for the compliment."**

**The bell rang and Yuri and I ran as fast as we could to get back to Mr. Takahashi's classroom for math. As soon as we walked into Mr. Takahashi's room, he scolded me and told me I should've kept better track of the time. He also said I shouldn't have been late and that I knew better. "I was showing Yuri around the school, that was the only time, it won't happen again. I Promise"**

**He smiled and said "I know it won't. Now, you two go to your seats so we can start class. Ok?" Yuri and I said "Yes" at the same time and we chuckled on our way to out seats.**

**The rest of the day went by normally. When school ended, I had to go to work at the grocery store. On my way out of school grounds, I heard someone calling me. I turned around and it was Yuri. "Misaki, are you going home? We can walk together!" He finally caught up to me after a few seconds.**

**"I'm sorry, I can't, I have to be to work at 4:00pm. It takes me 45 minutes to get there. I really wish I could." He looked so sad. I knew he really wanted to walk with me. "How about this Friday or Sunday? We can hang out. Those days, I don't have to work"**

**His face went from sad little boy to a very happy one. "Really, Misaki, I can? I'm so happy!"**

**He was smiling with all his beautiful white teeth showing. "I have to go, but here's my cell number. You can text me later at 7 o clock, ok?" I took my pen and took his hand and I wrote my number on it. I walked away and waved to Yuri. On my way to work, I thought of what I could buy for dinner.**

**I liked curry and we haven't had that in a while. So I think that's what I'll make, all I need is the carrots.**

**I should mention that Mr Takahashi is my teacher, neighbor, and tutor; instead of paying him, I cook for him. It's really fun. That's my payment and I should also mention that before my father died, he asked if he could watch over me incase anything happened to him. I had a chance to move in but there are 2 reasons why I didn't want to: 1) was that I didn't want to be a burden on him and I hate to be a burden. 2) is that I'm a homo... but I am what I am.**

**When I got to work, I saw Mr. Takahashi's blocked BMW outside the store. I hurried up and ran to the store doors. When I got into the store he was talking with my boss, my boss's name is Mr. Aki; though he's 34, he looks like a teenager with his thick black hair and slim body.**

**I walked to the both of them and Mr. Takahashi turned to talk to me as well. "Misaki, I asked Mr. Aki if you could get off an hour early because I have something for you. I also asked him if you could have tomorrow off as well and he agreed. OK?"**

**Didn't know how to reply but I gave it my best shot. "Ok! Thanks, and Mr. Aki. Oh yeah, since you're here, why don't you pick up some carrots and I'll make curry tonight." His face lit up bright red and filled up with joy like I knew it would. I chuckled.**

**I put my work clothes on and the blue apron around my neck was cold. People were in and out of the store til the last 10 minutes of my shift. Mr Takahashi told me that I could stop and wait for him. Finally, he arrived and I got into the car and we headed off. It only took 5 minutes by car so we were at the apartment building in no time. We got to the top floor, I couldn't see Sensei'slivingroom light on. When we got into the apartment, I saw a box on the coffee table in the livingroom."What's in the box?"**

**He didn't answer, instead he went to the blue couch and sat down. I walked over and sat right next to him. I looked at him puzzled because I didn't know what was in the box."I'll go make dinner, ok?"**

**He didn't answer. I got up and headed for the kitchen and started to make dinner. The smell began to fill the apartment. Mr. Takahashi came over and bent over my shoulder, "Let me taste it?I want to see if it's good." He took my arm with the spoon in it and took a bite. As usual, I hit him across the head, and as usual, I turned my head and another reason why I blushed: It'sbecause I know if any of the teachers found out, he would be fired for sure. It's that he's a homosexual like me, he would be fired because he works at an all boys school.**

**The reason why I know this is because on the first day of school, I was going out of my apartment to head to school and I saw him. I saw him and the other guy arguing then the other guy,that had brown hair, kissed sensei passionatly. Of course, knowing sensei like I do, he punched the other, left and as turned towords me, I blushed and ran past him, down the stairs to the first floor. I ran/jogged to school that day and I got to my classroom when the bell rang. He came in and he was my teacher. I was so that day, we became good friends and then he became my tutor. I started the payment of cooking for him. Well as see it, I now have a big secret on my hands and another one that hedoesn't need to know.**

**After we finished eating, we headed into the livingroom and sat on the couch. Then he picked up the box and set it on my lap gently. "So I can open it now, what is it?" I looked at him puzzled.**

**"Yes, open it, but dont rip it."**

**When I opened it, I was surprised it was a birthday cake.**

**"Is it your birthday?" If it was i totally forgot to get him a present.**

**"No, it's yours? Today is March 14th, it's your 16th birthday. I can't believe you forgot."**

**As I thought about it, I blushed to where my face turned red, and I started to cry. "I can't believe you remembered my birthday"**

**"misaki, are you okay? I knew I should have asked you first, damn it"**

**"NO, NO, NO! I love it, I just can't believe you remembered!" I put the cake down and hugged him tightly. I was crying for two reasions: 1, he remembered and 2, I didn't feel alone anymore. My mom died of cancer and a week later my dad died in a shooting. It was a week before he told he wanted to watch over me, that was about seven months ago. I felt so alone and I had no family from either side.**

**After we ate the cake, I headed to my apartment. I instantly heard my door bell ring and when I opened the door, it was sensei. "Why are you here, did you forget something?" He shook his head "No, I forgot something;**

**your father asked that when you turn 16 that you could move in. It would be easier because you could save money for your college. What do you say?"**

**I thought about it for a minute and if my father said that then I dont want to deny him, "UMMMM, okay but only if I'm not a burden on you and if my dad said so. We bowed to each other and said our good nights. I went to my bed and fell asleep.**

**The next morning my cell rang and woke me up, I got a text from sensei : "Do you want to go somewhere after school?This is your other present."**

**I thought to myself and thought how kind he was and decided I would go. I texted him back and said I would love to. I put my uniform on, that was all black except the white, and I headed out. When I got to school, Yuri was waiting for me."Yuri, were you waiting for me?"**

**He turned around to face me. "Of course. I wanted to get to know you better" He smiled. We headed towards the school.**

**When school was over, I ran to sensei Takahashi, who came out of the building and I waved to him and he waved back at me.**

**"Where do you want to go?"**

**I looked at him and smiled. "I wanna go to the trails for a hike.**

**"Okay, anywhere you want to go.**

**"On our way there, we just asked how I was doing in my other classes and if Yuri was doing ok. We were almost there when I asked a stupid, stupid question "So what kind of men do you like Sensei?"**

**As I said that, my face turned red and we got to the trail. I jumped out of the car and ran into the trail. Mr Takahashi followed me. "Misaki, wait for me, you're going to get lost Misaki." I found a tree and climbed it fast. I climbed so high, I thought I could reach heaven's floors. I looked down and sensei was right underneath the bottom of the tree."Misaki, get down now or you're going to fall"**

**I didn't want to get down, I was too embarrassed. "NO, I dont want to stay up here. I went to step down on the branch and I slipped. I fell halfway down the tree. "Misaki, are you okay?Let go of the branch. I'll catch you"**

**"I cant, I'm scared!" Tears came into my eyes and I started to lose my strength in my hands and arms. I was shaking really bad and hard."Misaki, you said you trust me, right? Then let go andI'll catch you, I promise"**

**"I trust you" And as I said that, I let go. It seemed like forever before I hit sensei's arms.**

**"Misaki, see? I caught you and you're okay." He took me to his car and sat me down in the passengers seat."Misaki". I looked up. "You wanted to know what sensei liked. Well, I like guys that can trust me and ones that are my age, which means I don't get a chance with you. Maybe when you're 18, you might get a chance."**

**"Thanks sensei, you saved my sorry little ass. The next day, I moved in with him and started my regular routine.**

_**i hope you guys liked it, thanks to my friend like sister tara i was able to get it just right. if you have any ideas for the**_

_**next chapter please comment and tell me what you think of this one. thanks**_


End file.
